<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Release by HarleysAStarBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535971">Early Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi'>HarleysAStarBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Confrontations, Explicit Language, Harry Is Trying His Best, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Peter Parker, we don't know laws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skip Westcott gets released from prison early on good behavior</p>
<p>***Written with @fandomsumthing on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***TW: There's a lot of mentions of r*pe in this so read at your own risk and stay safe. If you're in an abusive situation, please try to get out of there and get help if you can</p>
<p>National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673</p>
<p>Stay safe and I love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter?”</p>
<p>The young brunet looked up from the book he was writing in, to see May Parker looking into his room with a worried look on her face. “Yeah Aunt May?” </p>
<p>“Can I come in?”</p>
<p>Peter raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for her to ask to come in, and not just barge in and playfully joke about it later. “Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, closing his book and sitting up.</p>
<p>May entered the room and closed the door softly. She approached Peter slowly, as if he was a wild animal, and kept her eyes trained worriedly on him as she sat on his desk chair. She scooted towards Peter, and leaned over, making eye contact with Peter. “Peter, we just got a call from Rykers.” She said softly.</p>
<p>Peter watched her and nodded. “Okay, what did they want?” He asked calmly.</p>
<p>“They called to give us a heads up.” She hesitated.</p>
<p>“A heads up about what?</p>
<p>May stared at him with a pained look for a few moments, before taking a deep breath. “Skip was released yesterday.” </p>
<p>.oOo.oOo.oOo. One Week Later .oOo.oOo.oOo.</p>
<p>Harry paced irritatedly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt in one hand and staring at his phone with the other. “Harry, I’m sure Peter’s fine. You know how he gets when he ghosts everyone for-” Miles began.</p>
<p>“He never ghosts anyone for longer than a day or two. And he’s been avoiding me all week- and haven’t you noticed? He won't pick up calls, it goes straight to voicemail, he’s not just not answering them- he’s <i>denying</i> them!”</p>
<p>“Maybe his phone’s dead.” Anya offered.</p>
<p>“Two things wrong with that. One, his phone’s never dead. He always has it charging. Two, it rings, it rings a couple of times before it goes to voicemail. When your phone’s off or dead- it doesn’t do that. Just- he’s avoiding us. And I don’t know why.” Harry sighed, looking defeated.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just… talk to him? Go over to his house and talk to him- one on one. A heart to heart, you know?” Gwen proposed.</p>
<p>“I don’t really have any other options, do I?” He sighed.</p>
<p>"You could just wait it out.” Miles offered. </p>
<p>Harry cringed at the idea. "I'll go check on him. I'll let you know what I find."</p>
<p>.oOo.oOo.oOo.</p>
<p>Harry looked up at the house, the curtains were drawn, they were also darker than usual, almost like blackout curtains. He furrowed his brow worriedly, before approaching the house, and knocking. There was shuffling, then silence. He knocked again. There were a few uneventful moments before the door creaked open. It was Peter.</p>
<p>His hair was disheveled, but not in the cute morning way. In the, ‘I haven’t showered in days, nor have I brushed it' way. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he’d been crying. “H-Harry?” He murmured.</p>
<p>Harry stared at Peter for a moment, all words caught in his throat. Peter looked so… broken. Peter shuffled anxiously, looked hesitantly over Harry’s shoulder, before looking at Harry again. Finally, he managed to choke out a few words. “Peter? What happened? Are you okay?” He whimpered, quickly rushing towards his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Peter took a panicked step back, as a fearful look crossed his face. Harry froze his hands in the air. Peter made a strangled noise before asking, “Is anyone else with you?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head quietly. Peter stared at him for a moment, before pushing the door the rest of the way open, inviting Harry in. Harry stepped lightly, knowing something big must’ve happened, and followed Peter to the couch. Peter crossed his legs and hung his head, looking sad. “What happened Peter?” Harry whispered softly.</p>
<p>Peter took a shaky breath, before replying. “A man named Steven Westcott was released from prison a few days ago.” Harry nodded encouragingly. “Um… he was released early on good behavior. They called us to tell us because he...”</p>
<p>Peter choked up, his face paling as tears began to drip down his face. He watched Peter’s face contort into a pained look as he shook his head softly. Harry grabbed Peter’s hand gently. Peter flinched violently away, causing him to hesitate. “S-sorry, sorry…” He murmured.</p>
<p>Peter shook his head. “No, no it’s alright.” He mumbled back, before hesitantly scooting closer to Harry. </p>
<p>He adjusted to Peter could lean against him. He felt a pang of sadness when Peter stiffened for a moment, before letting out a slow sigh, and slowly began to lean into him. It took almost a full minute before his full weight was against Harry’s chest. Peter shuttered as Harry gently ran his fingers through his hair. There were a few moments of silence before he let out a soft sob. Harry’s heart broke at the sound, but he didn’t speak as Peter took a moment to cry. Peter shook his head against Harry’s chest, before whimpering, “I tried to tell him no… that I didn’t like it but…” </p>
<p>Harry froze. He thought he knew what Peter meant, but god he was hoping he was wrong. “What did he do?” Harry asked softly.</p>
<p>Peter let out a pained whimper. “He… he didn’t stop.” Peter couldn’t bring himself to say what Skip had done, he was already in tears by the end of that one sentence. Saying it would make everything real again. It would send him back to those days with Skip that he tried so hard to forget. He tried so hard to separate himself from what took place. He didn’t want what Skip did to him to dictate his life, and he thought he had until he learned the news. Yeah, he could beat Skip in a fight now, but Peter knew he’d be sent back if he even heard his voice.</p>
<p>Harry felt his heart drop as Peter began sobbing and sniffling into his chest. Peter never once mentioned any of this to him until now. Of course, he had questions, but he knew better than to ask. His questions would only make Peter feel more vulnerable than he already did. He realized that he had added to his unease by trying to get in his house earlier. </p>
<p>“Peter.” Harry’s voice cracked slightly. “I’m so sorry.” He held him closer and Peter sobs became harder.</p>
<p>“Why would they let him out?!” Peter wailed sounding angry, fearful, regretful, broken. “He didn’t change! I know it! Is he just that good at deceiving?”</p>
<p>Harry held him close. "I don't know bug… but I promise. I won't let him anywhere near you." He promised. </p>
<p>He wanted to squeeze him and pull him closer, to promise him that nothing would ever hurt him again, but he knew that would only make the situation worse. He was scared enough as it is. Peter cried into his chest, his arms trembling violently. Peter shook his head. "Harry- I'm scared…" His voice was weak and pitiful. It made Harry's heart shatter in his chest.</p>
<p>"It's… it's okay to be scared. Especially after what he did. It's okay to cry…" He murmured, feeling his own tears build up in his eyes. </p>
<p>“He knows where I live.” Peter sniffled.</p>
<p>“He won’t hurt you. I’ll be right by your side for as long as you need it. That is if you want me to stay?” Harry consoled.</p>
<p>“DON’T GO!” Peter blurted out, now looking up at Harry. “Please! I...I don’t want to be alone again...”</p>
<p>“I won’t then.” Harry thought about Peter’s words. “Where’s May?” He asked.</p>
<p>“At court,” Peter mumbled, “she’s trying to get a restraining order against Skip for me.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. The words brought him some comfort, knowing he would have a bit of protection from Skip. He ran his fingers gently through Peter's hair and kissed his forehead. "How about we head into town? Just for a little coffee date, to get your mind off of it." Harry asked gently, moving Peter's hair out of his face. </p>
<p>He hesitated at the idea. "It'll be okay, just a little bit of exercise. God knows how long you've been cooped up in here." Harry joked. </p>
<p>Peter laughed softly and looked down. "Hmm… okay. I trust you." He murmured after a few minutes of consideration. </p>
<p>Harry smiled and kissed Peter's head. "Alright. Do you wanna change or no?" Harry asked softly. </p>
<p>Peter let out a breath that sounded slightly like a laugh. “I look like a mess, don’t I?” He wiped the tears on his face. “I know this might sound weird, but could you stand outside the bathroom while I take a shower?”</p>
<p>“It’s not weird if it makes you feel safe.” Harry hummed as Peter stood.</p>
<p>Peter nodded stiffly, before standing up. He gave Harry a hesitant look and he began leading him to the bathroom. Harry let out a sad sigh. He didn’t miss how Peter gave him a skeptical look like he was uncomfortable with the idea of Harry walking behind him. He didn’t blame him though. Peter gave Harry a sad smile, before kissing his cheek and walking into the bathroom. Harry smiled back as he heard Peter lock the door behind him. Harry stopped as he realized that Peter had forgotten both clothes and a towel. He walked quickly to his bedroom and picked out one of his sweatshirts that Peter had stolen about a week prior, and a pair of comfortable jeans and boxers. He grabbed a towel and knocked on the door lightly. “Hey, Pete, you forgot your clothes and a towel, can I come in?” He asked calmly.</p>
<p>Peter made a noise, before saying, “I locked the door.”</p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh. “I’ll hold onto them until you’re done, alright?” </p>
<p>Peter didn’t reply, but Harry could imagine him nodding quietly. “Okay.”</p>
<p>The shower started up and Harry sat with his back to the door. He got to thinking about how someone could do such a thing to Peter or anyone for that matter. Skip took advantage of Peter and was able to get out on good behavior? The idea to kill Skip had popped into his head and he knew it was a good idea, but he wouldn’t hunt him down. If, and this is a huge if, he was able to get near Peter, then the idea would turn into an action.</p>
<p>The shower turned off after twenty minutes and Harry heard the door click. He stood up so that Peter could open the door slightly. He hand reached out from behind the door and grabbed the clothes and towel before shutting the door. Harry smiled softly. It was still his Peter in there. He was here. He was okay. Harry took a deep breath and moved out of the way of the door. He smiled as the door opened, and waved to Peter. “Hey Pete.” He greeted.</p>
<p>Peter jumped, surprised by Harry’s sudden voice. He gave him a wide-eyed look, before relaxing after a moment. “Hey…” He murmured.</p>
<p>Harry smiled softly. His sweatshirt swamped Peter’s figure as usual, making him look even smaller than he was. The jeans were a bit more slim-fitting than Harry had intended, but Peter seemed comfortable. Harry put out his hand, a gentle smile on his face. Peter smiled softly back, and took it. Harry’s smile grew, and Harry began to lead him out of his house. “Wanna go to that new coffee place down the road?” </p>
<p>Peter smiled quietly and nodded. “Okay.” </p>
<p>Harry led Peter down the stairs slowly and towards the door. Peter hesitated before placing his hand on the door knob and turning it. Sun shimmered through the small opening and slowly filled the room as the door widened. Peter blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust. </p>
<p>Harry stepped out before Peter, so that he knew he was protected from the front and back. If he decided right there that he didn’t want to go then Harry would walk back in if he wanted him to follow. Harry smiled as Peter took a hesitant step outside. He played with Peter's hair for a moment, loving how fluffy it was freshly washed. Peter purred softly at the contact and Harry grinned. </p>
<p>He led Peter down the sidewalk talking to him happily. Peter didn't reply other than one-word answers and facial expressions, but Harry was more than happy to just be out and about with him. After not seeing him for a week, he grew really lonely.</p>
<p>They were walking side by side down the street. As much as he wanted to hold Peter’s hand again, he decided it was best if Peter made the move. Harry gave Peter a gentle smile. The two walked down the road, Harey leading Peter happily. After a while it walking, Peter took light hold of Harry's hand. He smiled and pulled his hand up lightly, kissing his knuckles. Peter blushed before laughing. "Har, stop." He said playfully. </p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Whyyyy." He whined teasingly. Peter smiled and leaned into Harry slightly while they walked. This was the first time he felt safe in a while. He’d only checked behind himself once and felt like that was enough.</p>
<p>“You’re like a puppy.” Peter sighed contently and his hand tightened slightly around Harry’s.</p>
<p>Harry laughed at the idea. "I'm the puppy? Have you seen how fluffy your hair is?! And just how cute you are in general!" He argued. "You're the puppy in this relationship."</p>
<p>Peter smiled. "Well, then I'm your puppy." He said, blushing lightly and nudging him playfully and happily. </p>
<p>Harry smiled. "That's another nickname." </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. "How many do you have for me now? Three? Four?"</p>
<p>“About eight,” Harry replied.</p>
<p>“Eight?” Peter asked, a laugh laced in his voice. “I don’t think I’ve heard some of those, have I?”</p>
<p>“I call you different nicknames depending on the person I’m talking to,” Harry explained as they neared the doors to the coffee shop.</p>
<p>It was a small place, not one of the popular coffee spots but still good. One of the reasons the couple liked it so much. They got their privacy to be a couple without having to worry about anyone snitching. Plus, the coffee wasn’t that expensive.</p>
<p>“Should I get us a table?” Peter asked. Harry looked at him with cautious eyes.</p>
<p>“Only if you feel comfortable with getting it.” Harry hesitated letting go of Peter’s hand.</p>
<p>“I’ll be alright.” Peter reassured. He wasn’t just reassuring Harry, but also himself. Before heading off, Peter gave Harry a peck on the cheek which got Harry to smile.</p>
<p>Peter slipped his hand out of Harry’s and went to the table closest to the wall and sat with his back facing the wall. Nothing could sneak up on him now and he got a full view of the coffee shop so if... he did show up, Peter would know. After a moment of talking, a server approached him. "Hello, what would you boys like?" She asked, a kind and curious look on her face. </p>
<p>"I'll take a hot chocolate." Peter replied, a hopeful look on his face. </p>
<p>The waitress nodded and wrote that down. "And you?" She asked, turning to Harry. </p>
<p>"I'll have a vanilla chai latte please." </p>
<p>She nodded happily and wrote them down as well. "Would you like anything to eat?" </p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Pete?" </p>
<p>Peter looked up from a brief daze. "Huh? Yeah? Oh, uh, sure. Can I get banana bread?" He asked. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled as the waitress wrote it down. "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." She walked back to the kitchen, leaving the couple to chat amongst themselves.</p>
<p>Harry started to explain what Peter had missed at school. “I’m pretty sure that you’d get it in a day. After all, it was mostly all reviews with things branching off.” Harry rambled. </p>
<p>He continued to ramble on until he saw Peter tense. He hadn’t seen anything, his eyes weren’t focused on anything, so it had to be his spider senses going off.</p>
<p>“Peter?” Harry asked softly. Peter shot out of his trance and looked over at Harry, seeing his concern.</p>
<p>“I think it was just a fly,” Peter mumbled.</p>
<p>He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was either really small or approaching. Harry looked around the cafe for a moment, before sighing and forcing a laugh. “God this place just opened and there’s already flies. Not a good sign if you ask me.”</p>
<p>Peter laughed at that, his spidey sense progressively getting louder. He smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand, wanting some form of comfort. Harry caught on quickly to Peter’s anxiety and began rubbing his hand with his thumb. “I love you, Pete.” He hummed a small smile.</p>
<p>Peter forced a smile. “I love you too.” He murmured.</p>
<p>The waitress came with their drinks. “Your banana bread will be out in a second.” She said, a kind smile on her face.</p>
<p>Peter smiled and thanked her, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate, before pulling away and hissing softly. “Hot?” Harry asked, chuckling.</p>
<p>Peter nodded but took another sip. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. The hot chocolate was in a red mug with green details. It was filled to the brim, topped with whipped cream which had marshmallows, chocolate shavings, and chocolate syrup. Peter seemed happy with the drink as he took another sip though.</p>
<p>Mid sip, Peter grabbed his head. He put his hot chocolate own so he wouldn’t spill it. His spider senses were going nuts. They were screaming at him to run. </p>
<p>“Peter?” Harry consoled, he looked like he was going to get up to help Peter. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>The door opened an a ding followed it. “It wasn’t a fly, Harry.” Peter realized and looked at the door, fear filling his eyes.</p>
<p>Harry grabbed Peter's hands gently. "Peter? Pete, are you okay?" </p>
<p>Peter looked down, squeezing his eyes shut. He had a look of fear on his face. "Harry…" he whimpered. </p>
<p>Harry could hear that Peter was close to crying. He looked up to see a tall man standing in line, chatting with the cashier. He had pale hair, almost white. As if he felt the eyes on him, he turned to the two boys sitting at the table. Peter glanced up for a moment, before immediately turning away. The man smirked, saying something else to the cashier, before strutting in their direction. "Hey there Einstein," He said, grinning at Peter. </p>
<p>Harry felt Peter began to shake and watched as he tried to close his eyes even tighter. “Wow, can’t even look at me? Rude.” The man acknowledged, his grin still plastered on his face. Harry put it together and glared at Skip.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, but you’re interrupting something here.” Harry had a faux kindness in his voice, it wasn’t that convincing. Skip jumped slightly at Harry’s voice, having just noticed him.</p>
<p>“Oh, you have a-“ Skip looked down at Harry’s and Peter’s intertwined hands. “<i>Oh.</i>” There was a slight venom in Skip’s voice now.</p>
<p>"Would you mind getting the fuck out?" Harry growled, scooting closer to Peter.</p>
<p>Skip made a face. "You're that one kid who was friends with him." He recognized, an angry look crossing his face. </p>
<p>He stopped as the waitress stepped over, putting Peter's banana bread in front of him. She saw his distressed look and turned to Harry. "Is something wrong?" She asked. </p>
<p>"Nah, everything's good here." Skip interrupted. </p>
<p>Harry got an angry look. "Everything is not good, can you get this man to leave us alone?" Harry hissed through his teeth. Every second Skip stood in front of him was a second closer that Harry was to punch him. </p>
<p>The waitress nodded. "Sir you need to leave these two alone immediately or I'll have to get security." She said. </p>
<p>She didn't quite know what was going on but she could tell it wasn't anything good. Skip scowled, before pushing himself up violently and stalking out of the building. </p>
<p>The waitress gave them a look, before walking away silently, as Peter practically crawled into Harry's lap. "Hey, it's okay, bug, he's gone," Harry reassured, feeling Peter tremble violently. </p>
<p>“H-Harry…  he’s still there. He’s waiting.” Peter could sense him standing outside, and he was angry. It wasn’t good when he was angry. Harry held Peter close to him.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of it. I’ll have a staff member stay right here, if he comes in again, then he won’t walk again.” Harry growled, his mind twisting with violent thoughts of what he wanted to do to Skip. </p>
<p>“Don’t,” Peter replied firmly, tears slipping from his eyes, “Harry, he’s angry. He’s awful when he’s mad.” </p>
<p>Harry felt his heart break at that. <i>What did Skip do to him?</i> He shook off the chilling thought and pressed a kiss against Peter's head. "Don't worry Pete, I'm a vigilante too, remember?" He murmured softly. "I'll be back in just a second." </p>
<p>Peter didn't argue but watched teary-eyed as Harry stepped through the door. </p>
<p>"Westcott." Harry snapped, a wave of anger flaring up in his gut. The man, as Peter predicted, looked up from leaning on the side of the building. "I've got a bone to pick with you." Harry snarled. </p>
<p>Skip scowled. "This is your last chance kid. You better screw off and let me-" Before he had a chance to finish, Harry launched forward and punched him in the nose. </p>
<p>He staggered back in alarm as blood began washing down his face. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He screamed, clutching his nose. </p>
<p>Harry grabbed his collar. “You listen to me right now. You are not in a place of power here. You might think you are still in control of Peter, but you’re not. He could beat the absolute shit out of your sorry ass. Now, the best thing you can do is try and rebuild your life that you destroyed the moment you destroyed Peter’s innocents.” He growled. Skip took a minute and laughed right in Harry’s face.</p>
<p>“Little Pet could hurt mwah?” He chuckled. “He couldn’t even hold the door shut tight enough to stop me from coming in.” </p>
<p>Harry kneed him in the crotch and Skip groaned and pulled away from Harry. In a couple of moments, he was able to recover and he was pissed.</p>
<p>“You think you know Peter as well as me? Huh? Just because you got to watch him grow up?” Skip hissed, then smiled. “He grew up rather nicely, no? Do you want to grow old with him? Sadly you won’t be able to.”</p>
<p>Skip pulled out a pocket knife and lunged at Harry. It was so unexpected and yet not. Harry knew that Skip might turn violent, he didn’t see him having a knife. He was luckily able to step back before the knife went down, but the second time the knife was right above him and it was coming down fast and Harry closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.</p>
<p>The door swung open and the pain never came. Harry’s eyes open and saw Peter grabbing Skip’s wrist. He still had the tear-stained cheeks and fear in his eyes, but there was also anger. </p>
<p>“What the <i>fuck</i> are you doing?” Peter hissed.</p>
<p>“Pet! I was just-“ Skip gasped as Peter’s gripped tightened. </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.” Peter hissed again.</p>
<p>Skip growler at that and tried to throw Peter off. He stumbled, before tightening his grip. "Get out," Peter warned Skip. </p>
<p>Skip growled. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He snapped, before throwing a wobbly punch with his other arm. </p>
<p>Peter ducked under it and twisted Skip's arm, which he was still holding. There was a sickening crack and Skip let out an alarmed cry as Peter refused to let go, possibly breaking Skip's wrist with how hard he was squeezing it. Harry could see Peter's light trembling, but it was overcome with a rush of adrenaline. </p>
<p>"Now you listen here, Westcott." Peter hissed, with a layer of venom in his voice that Harry had never heard before. "If you ever try to touch me or my boyfriend ever again I will kill you. You hear me?" He threatened as he released his arm. </p>
<p>Skip's other hand flew to his arm as Peter stepped back. Harry moved forward, his hands shaking as he touched Peter's shoulder. He jumped, startled by the sudden contact, before immediately turning to hug Harry. </p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll leave for now.” Skip snarled. “But I will be back.”</p>
<p>Harry growled and then a light bulb went off in his head. “Aren’t you supposed to have a probation officer with you?” They watched as some color drained from Skip’s face.</p>
<p>He looked like he was about to run for a moment, before scoffing. "I- I only have to see him once a month, thank you!" He shouted. </p>
<p>Harry scowled at that. "Well, believe me, this incident won’t go unreported." </p>
<p>Before Skip could reply, two officers approached the group. "Hey, the owners of this place called us. Apparently there was a threat here? Mind telling us what happened?" One asked, eyeing Skip's broken arm. </p>
<p>"These fucking maniacs attacked me!" Skip shouted immediately.</p>
<p>Harry gave him a dumbfounded look. "You have got to be fucking with me."</p>
<p>"Okay okay, enough of the language!" The female officer shouted. "Come with me, I have some questions." She said, pulling Skip aside. </p>
<p>Harry straightened. "I'll gladly answer any questions you have!" He felt Peter shudder against him and frowned. "I'll also speak for him."</p>
<p>The male officer nodded. "We'll need verbal confirmation for anything you say for him." He warned.</p>
<p>"I'm okay with that." Peter murmured, pulling away slightly. Harry felt a rush of sadness at the loss of contact. </p>
<p>The officer asked the usual question and then started going into the details of the call. “The owner said that two patrons were sitting at a table, which I presume to be you two, and a guy walked up to them and made them uncomfortable. Then one stayed in while the other left after the guy. What exactly happened?”</p>
<p>Harry felt Peter stiffen up at that. He immediately began running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “If you wanna go sit inside for this part you can,” Harry reassured gently.</p>
<p>Peter mumbled a soft, “I gotta confirm stuff…” </p>
<p>Harry nodded gently, before pressing a kiss to Peter’s head and pulling him into another hug. “That guy’s name, it’s Steven Westcott. A few years back he did… bad stuff to Peter. He hurt him. As in-”</p>
<p>“As in rape.” Peter finished. He could feel how Harry tensed under his bluntness, but he really just wanted to get this over with then go home and hide under the covers.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Yeah. He got out of prison a week ago I think, and he recognized Peter and started harassing us. I told him to go away and he did, but he was waiting outside for us and I left to go try and get him to leave. Then he just started saying stuff and I got pissed and punched him.” Harry admitted. </p>
<p>“But then he pulled a knife on you and tried to stab you,” Peter argued, pulling away to look Harry in the eyes.</p>
<p>“If Peter hadn’t stepped out then I’d be bleeding right now,” Harry said quickly to the officer then looked at Peter. “I only escalated the situation, Peter, I should have just waited with you until he left.”</p>
<p>“I do agree that you coming out here was a slight escalation, but with Westcott’s history with him, I can see why you’d want to get out of the premises.” The officer then leaned into his walkie. “Hey Sarah, check him for a pocket knife.”</p>
<p>“I can see peeking out of his front pocket.” Her voice buzzed from the walkie.</p>
<p>The man nodded. "Alright, can we get your guys' names and your guardians’ numbers? We'll have to contact you later for further questioning." </p>
<p>The two nodded and easily passed the information. Peter pulled out his phone with shaky hands. "I should call May." He mumbled. </p>
<p>Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist. "I'm right here if you need me." He murmured.</p>
<p>Peter nodded silently and dialed May's number. After a moment, she picked up. "Hey, Aunt May? We uh… we've got a bit of a problem…"</p>
<p>“What happened? I’ve been trying to get in contact for a few minutes now. I got good news too.” May sounded happy or relieved.</p>
<p>“Harry and I went out to that little coffee an-and Skip-“ Peter sniffled, his voice cracking.</p>
<p>“Skip? He broke the restraining order already?” May hissed.</p>
<p>“What?” Peter gasped.</p>
<p>“That’s what I was trying to tell you. Maybe my messages haven’t sent, but I sent you how the courts approved it just a few minutes ago. He was here and then left after it was approved.” She said.</p>
<p>Peter let out a sigh. "Then yeah he broke restraining order." </p>
<p>Harry noticed how Peter's voice sounded both relieved and scared at the same time. He grabbed Peter's hand gently and began running circles with his thumb on the back of Peter's hand. He looked up and smiled softly, before returning to the phone call. </p>
<p>"There are a few officers here, Harry got in a fistfight with him and I think I broke his arm when he tried to stab Harry." Peter sniffled. </p>
<p>May laughed. "Good riddance, he deserves that and much more." Peter made a displeased noise. "Pete, why don't you head home if you can. I can make us some wheat cakes." </p>
<p>Peter smiled. "Thank you…" He murmured, hanging up. </p>
<p>"So we going to your place for 'wheat cakes'?" Harry teased. </p>
<p>Peter elbowed him. "Hush."</p>
<p>"They're called pancakes, Peter! You and May are the only people I've ever met who call them 'wheat cakes'! It’s dumb!" He shouted with no real animosity.</p>
<p>Peter laughed and shoved him. "Be quiet! Aunt May's wheat cakes are the best thing to grace this earth." </p>
<p>“I will agree that they’re the best pancakes around.” Harry agreed as he received another shove from Peter. </p>
<p>“I dare you to say that they’re pancakes in front of May. You’d get your ass beat.” Peter replied as Harry laughed.</p>
<p>“May beating me up?” Harry couldn’t even imagine it. Well, he couldn’t imagine Peter beating him up until Peter came close to doing so.</p>
<p>Peter raised an eyebrow. "She will."</p>
<p>Harry raised his hands in surrender. "Alright alright. Come on. Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>